Raven Maehart(A Percy Jackson Fan story)
by Geekygirlness
Summary: This is the story of a young girl who is going to learn that the world has something she wasn't aware of, Gods. She along with her friend and arch nemesis are going to learn about them the hard way. Pardon my awful summary. This is my first story on here so try and be gentle with the harsh reviews please.Disclaimer: I don't own the Percy Jackson series. Thanks! Bye!
1. The Rainbow

Hello my name is Raven Maehart. I live in Pittsburgh Pennsylvania Today is my birthday. I was born May 1, 2008. I am 12. I know my sentences may be short now but trust me once you read what happened to me today you'll wish to read my short sentences again.

Do you believe the old tales of Greek and Roman Gods? Ha-ha, yeah me neither. That is until today… My day started out like usual. I fell out of bed from some crazy nightmare I had about a demon dog. I brushed my hair threw on a pink t-shirt and black shorts and my black high-tops as well. Threw my hair into a pony tail. Got my usual, "I wish you were never born" speech from my mother, worse than usual today. I hoped that for the rest of my day that no one would notice me or my birthday.

"Raveeeeen!" I heard a voice call from my bus stop. I looked at the girl who called my name in horror. She wore a bright green t-shirt, black jeans, and held out a big box with colored wrapping on it. "Ravennn! Happy Birthday!" she squealed excitedly as I a put a hand over her mouth.

"Come on…" I said, "I said nothing big. It's not like I was even meant to be born. My mom tells me that every day." I sigh as she holds out the package to me. "Alright, alright…. We can celebrate later okay Lillie?" I smile and take the package.

"Oh fine, but you need to open your gift now." She smiles at me.

"Okay, okay." I sigh and open the package.

Oh wait! I should probably tell you all who she is. Her name is Lillie Merrie. She is… different. Bright red hair, lots of freckles, green eyes, the usual ginger. Although that seems normal, she wears so of the strangest things I've ever seen. Like this outfit for instance. Bright green covered in eco-friendly buttons and temporary tattoos. She normally has rainbows all over her to. She's in to peace and harmony… all that jazz. She's my best friend though, always looking out for me. We've been best friends since pre-school, I got bullied a lot during preschool. Lillie was always there to be by my side, she doesn't hate anyone though. The bullies she and I had over the years, she was nice to each and every one of them. I do not know what is wrong with that girl…, but I do know that she is my only friend.

Alright back to my present.

I pull out the shoe box inside the other box. "Oh shoes! You shouldn't have!" I exclaimed to her. This girl, I swear she knows me way to well.

She giggles. "Open it, it's not only shoes."

"Really?" I open it and I find the cutest pair of black and white sandals. I pick them up and look under them. "And another box." I say in a giggle. I pick up the last small box, and open. "Oh wow!" I take out a gold bracelet with silver charms of stuff she and I love. "You didn't have to buy this for me!" I exclaim as I put it on.

"Well they had a two for one deal." She says as she holds out a replica on her arm.

I squeal and hug her. "Maybe to day won't be as bad as I thought." I said.

"I would hope not. It's your special day!" she says and hugs me back.

I put the shoes in my backpack and found a trash can to put the wrapping and extra boxes in. When I get back the bus is coming down the street. Lillie and I are about to face one of the most scary things that anyone will ever know.


	2. The Lake

We take or seat in the middle of the bus. I hope to god that we don't have to be on here long. I look at her and she's just smiling happily, ready for the day. I wish I had her optimism. I look to the front of the bus and I see what the other girls call the cutest boy in school, he is also my worst enemy.

He looks my way and I just want to curl into a ball. He smirks at Lillie and me. I just want to punch him. I can't though because Lillie would get mad at me.

As he starts to walk back I tell Lillie to switch with me. She does. I thank her and look toward the boy that is walking by. "Ugh." I gruff in his direction. He sneers at me.

"Ugh yourself Maefart." I sigh and look away. He sits behind us and flicks me in the back of the head. "Haha heard it was your birthday. What did you get? A life maybe?" he laughs at his own joke and others start to join in.

"Yes it is my birthday." I hold my tongue of any hurtful words. "Could you please leave me alone? I would appreciate it since it is my birthday after all." I look back at him hoping he would. He doesn't.

"Haha yeah right Maehart! Like I'll miss the chance to ruin your birthday with my words of wisdom." He laughs in my face.

I should introduce this butt face to huh? SIGH. Fine. This is Kyle Lacus. He is the most popular boy I my grade. He hates me, and the feeling is mutual. He is on the swim team, rather he is the youngest captain for the middle school swim team. I don't do sports. I hate them. I am athletic but I hate actual sports. He and I have hated each other since Kindergarten. I don't mind. Lillie on the other had does. Okay enough talking about him. Let's get back to the day.

I hold my tongue and sit forward. Not paying any more attention to him. Lillie looks proud of me so that's good. I hope to make it through the day without hurting anyone… but I can only hope.

My plea is not heard. By second period I am in the principal's office. Off with a warning like always.

When I walk out I bump into some one.

"Hey watch it!" I look up and I see a guy who looks like he's seventeen or older.

"S-sorry!" He says and backs away scared. I look at him confused. He could twist me into a knot if he wanted, yet he's really scared. I hold out a hand feeling sorry.

"O-oh! Sorry, I lost my temper. Here." I pull him up. "I-I didn't mean to scare you."

"I-it's okay…" He looks away.

"So…um hey what's your name? I didn't think high schoolers where allowed to be on middle school grounds…" I say trying to make conversation.

"U-uh. My name is Alex. I'm actually in your class... I just transferred… I'm 13…" He gulped and look at me scared.

"O-oh sorry! I didn't realize you were a new student!" I feel so stupid! Of course they don't let high schoolers on middle school grounds.

"I its okay! I didn't mean to bump into you I was just looking for…" he scrambled to pick up a paper. "Oh jeez! Gods! If I would have lost this!" Gods? Whatever. Probably in his religion or something.

"You trying to find a class?" I ask.

"Yeah. Ms. Lewis's English class?" he says questioningly to me.

"I have her next. I'll show you."

"Oh thanks… sorry I never caught your name…" He says.

"Oh dear sorry. It's Raven. Raven Maehart." I say holding out my hand. "It is very nice to meet you Alex." I smile. He takes my hand.

"Back at cha!" he smiles.

The bell sounds and we walk to class chatting and talking about his other classes. Apparently we have all the same classes. It's weird, but it's my school I guess… I am normally really shy around new people but I feel somewhat comfortable around Alex. I am not sure why. Again. Whatever.

As we walk in to class I hear a person who has a giant death wish.

"Hey there's the birthday girl! Maefart!" Kyle exclaims in my direction.

"Oh wow it's the class clown Lake Dweller. Do you plan on going to clown college or making it in to the big circus's right away?" I sneer back at him. He is in my face now rolling up his sleeves.

"You wanna go Maefart? I don't have a problem beating up a girl." He says in a huff.

"Oh no! Big bad Lake is gonna hurt me. I'm so scared!" I say sarcastically and roll my eyes.

"Alright that's it!" He shoves me into Alex. I rebalance myself.

"Oh so big bad Lake thinks he can take down the little pond? Haha that's a laugh. I don't think you realize this pond is a part of the rorain' water fall!" I push him back and he lands on his butt.

Before anyone can do anything. It turns into a full out battle between us. I'm on top of him punching his face, he kicks me off, I kick his side, he takes out my legs and knocks me on my butt, he starts to punch me in the face, and it doesn't stop till Alex pulls him off me.

"Whoa hey guys stop!" Kyle is thrashing like an idiot.

"Let me at her! I'll rip her face off!" He screams. I'm about to punch him again but someone grabs me.

"Rae don't." It's Lillie. She looks so disappointed in me. She walks over to Kyle and puts a hand on his head. "He is not your enemy."

"What do you mean!? He just tried to rip my face off!" I exclaim

"N-no the red head is right…" Alex says. "He is not your enemy… she is..." He points to my teacher who was just letting us fight while she sat and watched. Except she wasn't Ms. Lewis any more. She turns into a beast, head of a dog body of human…

She starts to speak in a raspy voice. "He is right young demi gods. I am your enemy."


End file.
